


Another Night

by much_yokai



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/much_yokai/pseuds/much_yokai
Summary: Just Lucci and Paulie having another sensual night together
Relationships: Paulie/Rob Lucci
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Another Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here in this site.
> 
> It's pretty short so enjoy
> 
> P.S. I suck at summaries

Lucci loves seeing Paulie going about in his day to day activities, helping out Iceburg or any other kind of work that doesn't involve him falling into debt and not paying it. But Lucci also loves the way Paulie moans beneath him, dominating every part of him that made him squirm to his command. 

The night covered the streets like a dark blanket as they were back at his room again. The same routine where the two of them engaged in a passionate love that Lucci didn't seem to want to end, pushing the younger man against the wall and grabbing at parts of his body that would get him off. Paulie did the same, returning the favor as he feverishly kissing at his temples and cheek which Lucci really like. 

He teased Paulie by pecking at his lips, pulling his bottom lip and drawing back. He repeated this until Paulie whimpered, wanting his lips on his own and after that, he give him what he wanted. Lucci dragged his tongue on his lips and entered his mouth, wanting to taste him once more. Paulie failed to push back the sound that's been in his throat and let out a moan in his hot mouth, arousing the older man. It was like music to his ears that almost made him shudder. He deepened the kiss, tangling his fingers into his blonde hair.They both shared in the trance-like sensation of their saliva invaded in their mouths with a hint of peppermint and oolong tea. 

Paulie tightened his arms around the older man's shoulders, melting in the kiss that made the color in his cheeks flushed with deep red. His heart was beating hard in his chest at the increase of their sexual arousal as his hips pushed against Lucci's. The older man notices this as he responded by wrapping his arm around his waist and started grinding against him, making Paulie breaking the kiss and throwing his head back, grinding his teeth from making any noise. 

Lucci smirked at his reaction. He loves how he was fighting back more erotic sounds and how his chest was heaving heavily-- which is a turn-on for him than anything else. He slowly licked his lips and came upon his exposed neck. Caressing it softly, he started out a series of butterfly kisses drifting underneath his chin. Paulie shivered from the contact from the warmth of the older man's lips. He felt Lucci nibbling at his most sensitive spots that made Paulie let out a groan as he became more and more rough and lustful with his touch for every passing moment. Then he felt something sharp that sends shock waves in his entire body.

"Ah! L-Lucci...!" Paulie cried out, trying to push him away. This made the older man sighed happily. Lucci expectantly loves when the younger man tries to fight back against him. And that really makes him want him more. Lucci purred against Paulie's tender neck and continue to suck and bite on different spots that seem to bruise the most on him. The younger man wiggle under his hold, wordlessly breathing out from the rush he was feeling made him feel so good. Lucci growled with amusement, assaulting his neck that tasted so delicious to him. After awhile, he pull away to take a good look and smile even wider. Other than the obvious wet spots, he mark all over his neck; Paulie belong to him and this satisfied him.

Paulie was panting before him and seems to be coming back from a pleasurable state before saying, "Y... You didn't give me a hickey, did you?"

"I did." 

"What??!" Paulie can't believe he said this so nonchalantly to him and reached to touch his neck. His whole face was burning with embarrassment, his lips turned into a frown at this predicament. Lucci is studying him, watching every detail of him that makes his hollow heart into a bright burning passion for this man. 

The man he fell in love with. 

All of a sudden the younger man's eyes widened. He started shrieking. "What am I supposed to do?? How do I covered this!?" 

"A scarf," Lucci answered.

"On a hot day all week?? That would look suspicious!!"

"I'll let you borrow mine."

"Are you even listening!??"

"Shh, relax," Lucci murmured, his fingers tracing on Paulie's lips to calm him, making a slow circle. It got him to stop panicking. Chuckling, Lucci leaned in his ear almost touching it. "I want you naked on the bed and spread before me, Paulie."

Goosebumps crept up in Paulie's back from the older man's hot seductive breath on him. The way he said his name made his pants stirred, wanting to be let out and feels like it's getting tighter with each minute. The jacket was pulled from his person to his surprise and was toss on the floor as the two men made eye contract with each other. The younger man saw a gleam in Lucci's eyes; the one he's always seen before time and time again. 

It was hunger. A kind indescribable like a leopard cornering his meal in a cage with no way out. This one, however, is clouded with desire to have him splayed open before those same eyes looming over him and getting fucked raw, having him scream the older man's name out and cumming for him in pure ecstasy all night long.

Paulie's heart race from excitement and without uttering a single word, nodded. That's all it took for Lucci to tackle the younger man, lapping at his bruised neck which he got a soft moan in return. He carried him to the bed and started tearing his clothes off, savoring everything he wanted to do to him and making him his own. Just like every other night together he always look forward to when they met up again.

"So good," Lucci said breathlessly before embracing him and carefully took his time. Lucci loves toying with him before it begins. It was going to be another good night for him. And for Paulie too.


End file.
